


Serving The Dark Lord

by MonsieurMadeleine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Sex Slave, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMadeleine/pseuds/MonsieurMadeleine
Summary: Ron decides he'll sacrifice himself, promising Bellatrix he'll give her all information she wants if she lets Harry and Hermione go. She lets them go, but then she sees another option. Instead of toruring Ron for information, she hands him over to the Dark Lord, who uses him as a sex slave. However, Harry promises Ron he'll be saved.





	1. I Had To Do That

Above his head, Ron could hear Bellatrix shouting and Hermione screaming in pain. Her voice cut through him, almost like a physical pain. Crying, Ron’s fists kept on slamming into the walls, trying desperately to find a way out of this cellar, even though he knew he was hopeless, but the walls weren’t giving in, keeping Ron and Harry trapped, there in the basement of Malfoy Manor.

‘Go get the Blood Traitor!’ Ron could hear Lucius shout, angered by the lack of information they got from Hermione. However, he wasn’t going to give in either for that was exactly what Lucius wanted from him.

Wormtail’s footsteps down the stairs could be heard from the basement, and soon, his voice was heard too. ‘Stand against the wall, or I’ll kill you.’ Wormtail said, even though everyone, including himself knew he’d never be capable of something like a murder. However, Ron and Harry pressed their backs against the wall. But soon after, Ron was pulled up the stairs by Wormtail. Ron could feel the iron hand clamping tightly around his wrist, but he didn’t make a sound.

‘Weasley… I hope you could give us some more info about your little friends. More than that Mudblood, at least.’ Bellatrix pulled Ron out Wormtail’s hands, pushing him against the wall, positioning her wand under his chin. Ron had to admit he was scared, but he knew too showing it wouldn’t be a wise choice.

‘I’m not telling you anything. Not unless you let Hermione and Harry go!’ Ron hissed. He knew he was pushing his luck too far, but he tried anyway. The only thing he cared about was keeping his love and his best friend save, no matter what’d become of him. Something in his head, however, told him he was going to be sorry for it, but he didn’t care.

‘So you’re going to tell us everything if we let Potter and the Mudblood go?’ Bellatrix obviously didn’t believe him, and he knew she never truly trust him. And yet, he tried.

‘Yes, everything. But let them go first, otherwise I won’t tell a thing.’ Ron could see how tears appeared in Hermione’s eyes, but he knew that it was for her own good, even if she didn’t realize it just now. Ron knew too that Hermione would.

‘We’ll get the information out of you one way or another. We’ll do it the kind way or the harsh. It’s your choice.’

Ron gave himself just a few more seconds to overthink his decision but eventually he said yes. His fate was sealed, and he couldn’t go back on the decision. However, he did demand a few more minutes with Harry and Hermione. Luckily, Bellatrix allowed them some time.

‘Ron… Please don’t do this, please.’ Hermione tried to keep her calm, but it didn’t help. Soon enough, she gave in to her sadness, allowing the tears to flood her face.

‘F–Farewell, Ron. I wish you the best of luck. You were a true friend.’ And then the tears ran down Harry’s face too, making the tears Ron give in too. ‘I’ll never stop trying to get you away from here. Hold on till we return, Ron.’

‘It… It’s alright…’ Ron answered barely audible, even though he knew that it wasn’t alright, and that it wouldn’t be either. Yet, he didn’t want to scare Hermione and Harry. He wanted them to keep the faith, for he would never tell the Malfoy’s or the Detta’s anything. They could torture him all they wanted, but he wouldn’t give in.

All too soon, Bellatrix came in to tell the crying trio that their time together was over. The three said a last, final farewell, but as Hermione and Harry turned to leave, Ron grabbed Hermione’s shoulder, spinning her around and kissed her on the lips. He loved her and he had to make sure she knew. Hermione kissed back, their tears watering their kiss.

‘I had to do that’, Ron said after the kiss. ‘I just had to know if you felt the same way about me as I feel about you. I love you, Hermione.’

‘I–I love you too, Ron. Too bad we… We’ll probably never see each other again.’ Not wishing for this romantic yet sad moment to last any longer than needed, Hermione turned her back to Ron. She intended to walk out of the room, trying to look relaxed, but instead, her legs sped up, carrying her to the exit at high speed. She was too afraid she’d face Ron again and that she wouldn’t be able to leave at all. On one side, she hated herself for that, but on the other side she was grateful.

In despair, Hermione collapsed to her knees, crying her heart out.

Slowly Hermione regained her calm posture a bit, but seeing Harry made the tears start flooding her face once more. She got up, just to collapse on Harry. ‘We’re never going to see him again!’ she cried. They stood there, clinging on to each other till they both felt there wasn’t a drop of liquid left. Still clinging on to each other, they made their way to the gate, Apparating after Harry closed it.

***

Ron stared how Harry left. It had hurt to see Hermione turning her back to him like that, but he knew this was for the best. Sacrifice for the greater good.

‘May I?’ Rudolphus asked his wife.

‘Yes. Do whatever you want. If he dies, we’ll just try again with the Mudblood.’ Uncaring, Bellatrix turned her back to Ron and Rudolphus. ‘But we need something to deliver to the Dark Lord.’

This situation certainly had its effect on Ron. Effortlessly, Rudolphus von Detta pulled him back to the basement. Ron didn’t care about whatever may become from him. He just cared about Hermione and Harry.

‘Undress, Blood Traitor.’ Rudolphus hissed. ‘You heard Bella. I’m allowed to do anything to you.’

Ron, however already knew what Rudolphus wanted. Was this going to be his life from now on, being the sex slave of Rudolphus, and later Lord Voldemort’s?


	2. You Monster!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudolphus claims that Ron's family has been killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any idea's for stories, comment below. And you're also allowed to leave prompts.

In silence, Ron did as he was told, but he couldn’t make himself pull off his underwear. He just couldn’t show Rudolphus the last thing he hadn’t yet seen. In fear, the redhead’s eyes went up to Rudolphus’ unsatisfied face. Of course he could tell what the man wanted him to, but he just couldn’t make himself do it. The humiliation would be unbearable. However, Rudolphus wouldn’t accept this denial.

‘Undress. Come on. Don’t be so shy, Blood Traitor.’ Rudolphus stepped closer to Ron, making him take a step backward, afraid of the man, knowing he was allowed to do anything but kill him. But to be honest, he’d rather die by an Avada Kadavra than be tortured. But he knew he was going to suffer another fate. The one of being a sex slave.

‘I won’t. Not for you.’ Ron didn’t care if he would get a slap in his face of a Cruciatus Curse, but he didn’t care. He had to get used to the torture one day or another, so why not today? Why try to escape the inevitable? But on the other hand, pulling his underwear off is inevitable too, so why won’t he just do it now?

‘Just do it, you Blood Traitor! Cruc…!’ Rudolphus started to say, but Ron grabbed his arm before he even got the chance to finish his words.

‘I’ll do it, just don’t…’ he said, bowing his head in submission and shame. As his face flushed, he pulled down his underwear, exposing his soft cock to Rudolphus who was nodding approvingly. He was grateful he didn’t have to use an Unforgivable on Ron, for he wasn’t sure if everything was to be taken literally.

‘Good. And now, on your knees.’ Rudolphus guided Ron onto his knees, moving Ron’s head to his own cock. With one hand, he held Ron’s head in place while the other freed his own cock from its restrictions. ‘Come, you know what to do, don’t you?’ Rudolphus said, his free hand moving to the back of Ron’s head, ready to add more force if Ron wouldn’t comply.

However, the only thing Ron was capable of, was staring at the hard cock with the bead of pre-cum on top. The disgust crossed his face as he realized what Rudolphus asked of him. Scared and disgusted, Ron tried to move away from Rudolphus, but the hands on the back of his head just wouldn’t let him. On the contrary, the hands forced his head to the huge, hard cock.

‘What are you looking at?’ Rudolphus spat after a few seconds of no movement. ‘Just do as you’re told, Blood Traitor!’

Frustrated, Rudolphus forced his cock into Ron’s mouth, making Ron gag helplessly. Ron could feel a mix of his own spit and Rudolphus’ pre-cum run down his chin, but he couldn’t pull his head back for the hands were still in place. He could feel Rudolphus thrusting in his mouth, the cock going further and further in his mouth.

Rudolphus loved the feeling of a Blood Traitor pleasuring him the way Ron did, but he did want to fuck the traitor. He forced Ron on hands and knees and spit in the cleft of Ron’s ass, smearing his spit out. Ron moaned softly, scared and disgraced. Rudolphus thrusted his finger into Ron’s ass, preparing him. But soon, he had enough of it.

And then Rudolphus’ cock entered Ron’s ass. Ron let out a cry of pain. The short preparation hadn’t changed anything about the pain, the stretched out feeling.

‘Bloody hell!’ he cried out. ‘Get that out of me! Merlin’s beard, get it out!’ But Rudolphus wouldn’t comply. He only thrusted in once more, relishing the way Ron’s muscles closed around his cock. And Ron screaming in pain only made it better. He loved how his lovely little whore cried out as he was fucked. Slowly, Ron got used to the burning feeling. He didn’t scream, he just allowed a few tears to run down his face.

The only thing keeping him from fighting back, was that he had to make sure Harry and Hermione were safe. If he’d throw a fit, he’d probably be killed, and then they’d try with Hermione, or so Bellatrix said. And he didn’t want that to happen. Even if that meant his fate was sealed, that he’d be Voldemort’s sex slave.

After what felt like an eternity, Rudolphus came, his hot cum spreading through Ron’s insides. And then Rudolphus pulled out, turning Ron over. For a minute he hesitated, but then he decided it was enough.

‘Clean my cock, Blood Traitor.’ Rudolphus shook his satisfied cock at Ron’s face. ‘It won’t clean itself, will it? Now come on.’

‘I’m not going to put that disgusting thing in my mouth again.’ Ron tried to move away from Rudolphus, but he didn’t even get enough time to move an inch before Rudolphus grabbed his throat and their faces came very close to each other.

‘You’re doing exactly as I tell you, unless you want your pathetic little friends to die. That Mudblood and the other guy. You don’t want them to have an awful fate.’

‘No, don’t hurt them. They haven’t done anything wrong. Your quarrel is with me, not with them. I know I haven’t been that brave before, but… it’s the inevitable, sacrificing for the greater good, or in this case, the life of friends and family. But be warned that Harry, Hermione and my family are coming for me. They’ll save me from this prison.’

‘They won’t. They’re dead. We sent some Death Eaters to finish them off. Your pathetic little family won’t come to save you. I heard what you sister’s last words were. “Don’t hurt Ron, please don’t. I love him”. So pathetic!’ Rudolphus laughed.

‘Ginny! No!’ Ron collapsed, crying, the bravery gone from him in just a second. ‘And what about Fred, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill?’

‘All dead.’

‘No, it can’t be! Please say you’re lying, please. You… you monster!’


End file.
